Pioneer Squad
"Was wollen Sie, What do you want?" "Pioneers ready!" "Enemies about, keep your eyes open!" 200px|right|A Pioneer Pioneer Squad is an Axis infantry squad fielded by the Wehrmacht featured in Company of Heroes. Game Info Pioneer Squad is based on the French word Pionnier. They are trained to assist other units in task such as construction of field fortification, military buildings, repairing damaged vehicles, construction of heavy artillery entrenchment and even mine clearing. Often they perform these task in the heat of battle. Most considered them to have major contribution of the Wehrmacht Heer. In fact, no Wehrmacht Arm Force can function without at least one Pioneer Squad. They are the Engineer Squad and the Sappers of the Wehrmacht. Although a Pioneer Squad only consists of two members, their lack of numbers is made up by their better combat capability and versatility. Like most combat engineers, they are trained to build defensive structures, base structures, and repair damaged vehicles & base structures. Apart from that, they can also construct heavy defensive structures such as the 88mm Flak 36 provided that the Defensive Doctrine is chosen. Armed with MP 40 submachine guns, they are pretty good in medium or close quarter combat like other combat engineers. They can also be upgraded with flamethrowers to attack structures and infantry, making them useful for harassing enemy strategic points and base structures. Flamethrowers are also one of the best ways to clear out a British Slit Trench. They can also be upgraded with minesweepers, which allow them to detect mines. One of the unique features of the Pioneer Squads is that they can salvage wreckage. As vehicles are destroyed in battle, the remaining wreckage is left behind. This is where the Pioneer Squad comes in handy. Besides capturing and fortifying strategic points, they can collect Munitions by salvaging wreckage on the battlefield. Most Axis players will use this special ability to gain some Munitions resources,making Pioneer Squads constantly on duty during combat. Pioneer Squads are also slightly faster than Engineer Squads, Luftwaffe Ground Forces and Sappers, enabling them to have more freedom when moving around the battlefield. Although considered light infantry, they are more durable than their counterparts, allowing them to survive longer in combat. They can have Medpacks during the Skirmish Phase and the upgraded field Medpacks in the Assault Phase, further increasing their survivability in combat. Description Axis combat engineers, known as Pioneers, are adept at a variety of duties including structure building, fortifying defenses, and repairing vehicles. Outside of their support roles, the Pioneers can also engage the enemy with their MP40 Submachine guns, although their combat skills are only effective at short ranges. Details Available Upgrades Special Abilities *Cut Wire *Salvage Wrecks *Medical Kit *Repair *Build Defensive Structures Tips *Although a weak initial starting unit, pioneers can become a powerful infantry killer when equipped with flame-throwers *Be sure to salvage wreckage, the munitions gained could be the difference between victory and defeat! Weakness Although slightly tougher and durable, they are very small in numbers. Regular infantry such as Riflemen Squad, Infantry Section can beat them easily. They are also more vulnerable during construction and repairing vehicles, thus receive more damage and take casualty relative easily. Protecting them with Volksgrenadier Squad and Grenadier Squads increases their chances of survival. If they are on the task of salvaging a wreckage, be mindful to keep an eye on their status. Since their abilities can be heard even through fog of war, it is best to ensure there isn't anything able to threaten the Pioneer Squad. As some vehicles are destroyed, and these wreckage can be sometimes too close to enemies base and too dangerous to be scrapped. 430px|left|Pioneer Squad with flammenwerfer. Category:Infantry Category:Wehrmacht Units Category:Units